True Love
by MaddenRon11
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth from Kindergarten and beyond...
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Good night for a walk. Yes, it is Jack, the air is so crisp, and the night sky is always beautiful in Northern Michigan. I am so glad that we bought the lake house, we will have so many memories here with the kids and grandkids.

Jack, did you ever think that we would be able to afford two homes?

No, Beth but we have worked so hard to raise the kids, budgeted always, and had this dream that one day we could spend weekends two hours away from home in our own place looking out at the lake.

Jack, do you remember?

The Year 1962

Jack and Elizabeth's parents lived on the same quiet street in Northwest Detroit. Both families moved into there homes in 1947, right after the WWII had ended. The homes were all brick with three bedrooms, and with small lots. There was a neighborhood school about nine houses from both Jack and Elizabeth's house. Jack had four siblings all boys with Jack being the youngest, and Elizabeth had three sisters and she was the youngest. Both households were very different, one was very rowdy, and the other was rowdy but in a girlish way.

Jack's mom Charlotte and dad Tom were High school sweethearts married right after the war and had their first child in 1947, his name was Tom soon followed Dan, Luke, Paul and Jack the last one in 1957. Elizabeth's parents Will and Grace were also High School sweethearts and married right after WWII and had there first child also in 1947, Katie, then came Patty, Debbie, Julie and Elizabeth in 1957. Both dads were civil servants, Tom was a Police Officer for DPD and Will was a fireman for DFD. Currently all fire and police officers were to live in the city of Detroit.

On the block that they lived on there were 52 kids with in one block, so it was always easy to find someone to hang out with. On Mondays the moms would get together and iron clothes, during the school year the kids would know which house to go to for lunch.

So, with Elizabeth and Jack being the youngest of the two families, they were always together as their mom and dads were best friends. Elizabeth became quite the tomboy and her sisters were always teasing her about her skinned knees, torn clothes and always having her hair in braids. Elizabeth didn't care because she was with her best friend Jack. As the kids were getting ready to start Kindergarten Jack told his mom that he would always protect Elizabeth because he was going to marry her. Charlotte laughed but he had such a serious look when he told her. She immediately called Grace and told her what Jack said, Grace just laughed and said isn't he just the cutest.

There first day of school, both Charlotte and Grace walked Jack and Elizabeth to school, Jack was holding Elizabeth's hand as they walked in front of their mom's. Grace and Charlotte had tears in their eyes as the last of their kids were starting school. Very bittersweet, happy to have the house to themselves but lonely and quiet. Jack and Elizabeth did not have the same teacher, but their moms told them to look out for each other. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as her classroom was first, but Jack hugged her and said you will always be safe. I will just be next door. He was such a little man for his age. He was always so protective of her. As school progressed Elizabeth made new friends, but Jack was always her buddy and best friend. In November, Elizabeth came down with the chickenpox and was covered from head to toe, Jack had already had the chickenpox so everyday after school he would come over and sit with her. He would bring her cinnamon toast and hot chocolate prepared by Grace, and would stay for dinner and wait until she went to bed. His mom could not get him to come home until he tucked her into bed. Grace just loved that little boy, and would always have a special treat for him when he came over.

Soon Kindergarten was over, and the kids were so excited to have summer break. Every year both families rented cottages on Houghton Lake, for two weeks. It was fantastic. Jack and Elizabeth were always in the water playing, fishing and going on the boat. Jack's dad had a speed boat and William had a row boat. The older kids were friends, but Jack and Elizabeth had a bond. Many nights the two would be sound to sleep on the hammock with their hands held together. Both moms would cover them and let them sleep until it was time to go in. They only thing Elizabeth feared was spiders she would just scream when she saw one, if she was with Jack she would just point, and he would know and take care of it. His older siblings would tease Jack about Elizabeth all the time.

As Elementary School progressed Jack and Elizabeth stayed super close but developed more friends and with more friends they started to hang out with other people. Jack played baseball and football, and Elizabeth played girls basketball. Both went through the awkward stage but when Junior High began they were beginning to mature into their looks and personality. Both Jack and Elizabeth were chased, and admire by the opposite sex. Often the boys would try to walk her home, but Jack was always there to walk her no matter what. The girls would pressure Elizabeth to come to her house, so they could walk with Jack, and always bug her to hang out with him. She would roll her eyes when they would do this. The same went for Jack often the boys would come over to see him but would eventually want to hang out with Elizabeth. Grace and Charlotte were beginning to wonder if it was healthy for the kids to be this close. So, they both decided to have a conversation with their kids.

Charlotte asked Jack if he would consider hanging out with the boys rather than Elizabeth in his free time, no mom I love her, she is my soul mate. Grace asked Elizabeth if maybe she would like to hang with other girls and take a break from Jack. Elizabeth said, why would I do that mom, he's my soul mate and I love him. Both Grace and Charlotte decided that they would continue to encourage them to see and hang with other people. Eventually with Jack playing football and baseball Jack made the first break, he was so busy with practice and hanging with the boys that Elizabeth began to develop girl friends and hanging with them. They families still went up north together but both Elizabeth and Jack could bring a friend. That summer was way different as the boys fished, boated and hung out with the other families on the lake, Elizabeth and her friend swam, laid out in the sun, listened to music and hung out with other families on the lake.

That year there was a dance on the North Shore of Houghton Lake and all the kids were going. Elizabeth and her good friend Rosie got dressed up in shorts and halter tops and wore a little makeup. They just looked too cute for soon to be Freshman. Both were beautiful girls and the boys certainly knew it. Jack on the other hand was so handsome and so was his best friend Lee, they both dressed in shorts and tee shirts. When Elizabeth and Rosie came out of the cottage, Jack nearly fell over, he had never I mean never realized how beautiful Elizabeth was until now. Elizabeth nearly fainted when she looked at Jack he was gorgeous. Grace took all four to the dance, and Charlotte would pick them up at 10:00. The kids walked into the dance and were immediately asked to dance by someone else. They all said yes, but both Jack and Elizabeth could not take their eyes off each other. They were both jealous. As soon as the first dance was over he walked over to Elizabeth and asked what she was doing? The next he knew another boy grabbed her and off onto the dance floor she went again, Jack was fuming. All he could think about was that was his girl Elizabeth and he did not like it one bit that she was dancing with someone else. So, he waited for the dance to end, grabbed her arm and said YOU ARE TAKING A WALK WITH ME NOW! Elizabeth was shocked at his tone, to be honest he was too, his feelings for her were coming out so differently, he kind of understood but wasn't interested in that now. They walked down by the water, the sky was beautiful, stars out in full force, he turned her around and just kissed her. They both withdrew from that kiss, their first kiss ever, and they were shocked that it happened but were happy that it did. WOW! Jack took Elizabeth's face and told her that he loved her, and she did the same they were only fourteen.

The summer at Houghton Lake ended with Jack and Elizabeth closer than ever, but on a way different level they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They were going to be Freshman. Jack at Detroit Catholic Central and Elizabeth at Mercy High School. This would be the first time that they did not go to the same school. YIKES

Freshman Year Fall of 1971

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

High School Years and Graduation

1971-1975

 **Freshman Year 1971**

Both Jack and Elizabeth were excited to start High School. After coming back from Houghton Lake, the two settled into a routine. Jack would go to football practice and Elizabeth to basketball and after practice they would spend the rest of the day swimming and reading as they both had three novels to read before school started. Even as young as they were, they discussed their future after high school and college. Jack really wanted to attend the University of Michigan to play football, and Elizabeth wanted to go to Eastern Michigan to become a teacher. They both agreed that both Universities were close enough to each other that they could still see each other as often as possible. They both laughed, let's just get through High School first.

 **August 1971**

Jack's days were very long at Catholic Central, with Freshman football practice, his classes and taking the bus home in the evenings. With Catholic Central being only a male school, the boys were always invited to Mercy High School for dances which housed only girls. The problem was both schools were not in the neighborhood so there was a lot of competition and attraction too the opposite sex. Jack's height in September of 1971 was 6 ft 1in. He was getting muscular and stronger with playing football. His brownish green eyes had quite a sparkle when excited and a dimpled smile to die for. Elizabeth had grown to 5ft 4in, slender with a beautiful shape. She ran everyday along with playing basketball for the Freshman girls team. Elizabeth's hair was long, full, with beautiful natural curls, and her eyes were clear blue. Although she straightened her hair every day because curls were not the style. Jack would often laugh at her because she would come over to his house with her hair rolled in large orange juice cans in a pony on top of her head. She was a sight for sore eyes, she wasn't self-conscious with Jack, it was just so natural for Elizabeth to go to Jack's house like that. It was too cute! Jack's mom Charlotte loved Elizabeth and often she would take Elizabeth shopping because she needed girl time away from with all those boys.

Their first dance was in September a Mixer that Mercy always put on. Elizabeth formally asked Jack to go with her. The dance was on a Saturday night, so it didn't interfere with football. It was a formal dance which meant Jack needed a suit and Elizabeth in a formal dress. On the night of the dance, Jack's dad drove, and Elizabeth's dad picked up. Both looked so good the moms were in tears. Pictures were taken and off they went. Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Mercy and right away Jack's friends were all over him wondering who the girl was, and if he could introduce them too her. Jack possessively put his arm around her, and said she was HIS. The boys laughed and said, "Good Luck" someone will steal her from you. That really bothered Jack, as they had three and a half years left of high school. Elizabeth simply kissed his cheek, said," nothing to worry about Jack I am yours". As the evening progressed girls and guys were trying to cut in while they were dancing together. Jack just looked at the guys and they turned away, realizing that Jack was one of five Thornton boys' and the youngest so best not to mess with him. Elizabeth on the other hand was quite bothered by all the attention Jack was receiving from the girls. They were very bold, and quite rude. However, Elizabeth held her ground and ignored the girls. Jack and Elizabeth went outside for some fresh air, and Elizabeth told Jack she was really bothered by those immature girls, and stomped her feet when Jack laughed. Jack told Elizabeth that she had nothing to worry about as they were meant for each other since birth and nothing would separate them ever. They had a wonderful time that night, Elizabeth began a scrap book of their Freshman year and every year after.

As the football season was into its first two games Jack was called up to quarterback the Varsity Football team. This meant that Jack was playing with sixteen and seventeen-year old's, a little more mature in young adult thinking, and had two of his brothers on the team. Jack's parents were elated but worried that their fourteen-year-old may get a big head. Jack's first game as the Varsity quarterback was in the Boy's bowl against Brother Rice their arch rival. He was so nervous before the game and he knew that Elizabeth his best friend could calm his nerves, all he had to do was look at her, give her a big hug and his nerves would calm down. Elizabeth of course did exactly what he needed, and all was right in his world. She told him she would be sitting in the parents' section of the stands not the student section because it was reserved for the boys (all boys school). The game started, and he had a lot of taunting from the defensive line from Brother Rice, instead of intimating him it made him more determined to beat them. Brother Rice tried but Jack's offensive line protected him and allowed him to pass and run the ball. Elizabeth was Jack's biggest cheerleader and fan. Catholic Central beat Brother Rice 14-0. The Detroit News and Free Press interviewed Jack after game and was printed in Monday's papers. Jack seemed to carry himself well and never got a big head. Catholic Central went on to win the Catholic League along with the State Class A championship. Jack was beginning to receive letters from colleges across the nation as a Freshman to consider playing for their teams. Elizabeth was worried that Jack would choose a University out of state, but Jack assured her wherever he went she would go too. Their friends and family called them an old married couple at the ages of fifteen.

Peer Pressure

The peer pressure was very strong for the two of them to have sex. You see in the 1970's it was very natural for teenagers to engage in sex, many girls had abortions during that time as it was legal, and you did not need parental consent to have one. This worried both sets of parents. Jack and Elizabeth had a clear bond and were very affectionate with each other, they loved each other and knew that they would be married and start a family after they achieved their individual goals. As the High School years continued Jack with his studies and football, Elizabeth with basketball and her studies they continued to achieve their individual goals along with supporting one another. Sure, they had people who tried to bust through, spread rumors, tried to get them to split up, but no one realized that those two spoke about everything to each other, they had no secrets. Jack's football career was no joke, by the end of his Junior Year he had letters, and visits from every major Big Ten School along with Notre Dame and USC. While Jack talked to his recruiters he always mentioned that if he came Elizabeth would too.

Senior Year was big for both. Jack had a fantastic Senior Football year, won states, so now was the time for him to commit. Elizabeth and him a major talk about where he would go along with his parents and Elizabeth's. Jack decided on Notre Dame, he had the test scores and his football ability. Elizabeth had the test scores but needed to write an essay to the university to be admitted. Elizabeth wrote the essay and waited. The Football coach also knew that Elizabeth needed to go to Notre Dame or Jack would decline the offer. He was ranked number one as the best quarterback coming out of high school for the country. Elizabeth was admitted to Notre Dame and all was well. The pressure continued for the two to have pre-marital sex, but the values that they were brought up with held strong, at least through High School. As graduation came, both graduated with high honors. The drinking age was eighteen, camping together at Proud Lake, driving certainly allowed ample time for the both Jack and Elizabeth to forget their morals and have sex with one another. Now, it wasn't like they were pure, but they never completed the act. They both knew that they would save it for marriage. Everyone assumed that they were having sex and they just let anyone who thought it to believe it.

 **Summer of 1975 and Notre Dame 1975-1979**

Jack and Elizabeth trailered the boat up to Houghton Lake for the annual Thatcher Thornton two-week vacation. They had to bumped it up two weeks because Jack had to be in South Bend by mid- July. Elizabeth and Jack dropped the boat in the water, Elizabeth drove the boat to the lake house while Jack met her there. They were the first two to arrive, so they got their suits on, and went for a ride on the boat. Jack was amazed at how beautiful Elizabeth was, and looked in her two-piece bikini. He was totally and absolutely in love with her. It pained him not to love her completely they had been together since they were infants. He did not know if he could keep his promise to her, he wanted and needed her to feel complete in all ways. It scared him to think that way, but it is what it is, and it was so hard to stop himself when they were kissing and getting involved and it was getting more difficult the older they got, because he clearly understood how deeply in love he was with her. Elizabeth too was struggling and didn't know how to tell Jack that she needed him completely. As they were lying on the boat Jack decided it was know or never so instead of talking about making love he "proposed" to her instead. Elizabeth sat up, blinked and threw her arms around him and gave him the most perfect emotional kiss he had ever had from her. She said yes! I would love to be your wife. Jack and Elizabeth talked and decided that if they were going to marry now would be the time. So, they waited until the entire family was around at the bon fire and told them the news. Both parents were shocked but not really. They both explained that they wanted to get married now, because they knew that nothing would change if they went to college as a married couple or single in two or four years they would be married anyway. Both parents stayed up late in the night debating whether they should but in the end, they said let's plan a wedding.

Jack called his coach and explained that he would need married housing and that Elizabeth would be coming with him in July. The coach asked if she was expecting and Jack said no, that he loved her, and it would be a whole lot easier if she was married to him, less pressure on him and he could concentrate on his football and school knowing that Elizabeth was a Thornton. The coach laughed and said well all right then I will get back to you on the housing. The wedding was a go and they would be married on July 9th and spend a week up at Houghton Lake before Jack had to report to Notre Dame.

July 9th, 1975 Wedding Day

Jack and Elizabeth loved each other since day they met. On their wedding day, their parents as a gift put all their pictures together in a beautiful frame that said, "Love is meant to be" The ceremony took place in the Chapel at Catholic Central a very small intimate wedding with just family and a few friends. Jack and Elizabeth wrote their own vows promising to love each other forever. Jack thought he was going to faint when he saw Elizabeth walking down the aisle to "Cannon D" She was his best friend, soul mate and his forever. Elizabeth being only eighteen thought she would be nervous, but instead she wanted to sprint down the aisle and kiss his perfect lips. She truly loved him, appreciated and adored Jack, he was her forever. The love they shared would stand the test of time. After the ceremony they went back to Jack's house for a quiet reception and then they would leave for Houghton Lake later that evening.

Houghton Lake Honeymoon

Their parents packed enough groceries for them for the entire week, meaning they wouldn't have to leave the lake house unless they wanted too. They said good bye to their families and off the went in Jack's 1970 Impala. They arrived at the Lake House and immediately unloaded the car and immediately took off for the boat house, where there was a loft. They spent many summers up in the loft looking at the stars, kissing and talking. They both knew that there first time together would be there. Jack's and Elizabeth's mom were up during the week cleaning it and making it very special for them. When they reached the loft, they stood looking, then suddenly, they were in each other's arms, no restrictions they could be free to love all they wanted, and that is exactly what they did, Elizabeth thought the first time would be painful, but it wasn't it was unbelievable. Jack couldn't believe it he was so in love and the love they shared was perfect. The both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, as they began to wake up, the stars were bright, they laid their entwined in the sheets looking and picking their favorite stars. Jack rolled on his side, and began kissing her face, neck trailing kisses around and on her breast, Elizabeth couldn't contain herself, guided Jack and they became one again. It was wonderful.

To be Continued:


End file.
